Play Misty For Me
by imhungrymakemefood
Summary: Misty feels like it's time to start her water pokemon master career again. Staying in the gym isn't what she planned to do for her life. She made a promise and needs to pick up from where she left off. With her two friends Casey and Tracey, can these heroes aim to dream? (title from manga because I love it too much)
1. Aim To Dream!

Misty has been the Cerulean Gym leader for a long time. With her sisters, Tracey, and Casey here and there she had some great times and forgot about all she was nostalgic for at first.

"Misty?" Casey walked in

"Oh hey Casey, Misty's with Tracey in like the aquarium like helping those sick like pokemon." Daisy said.

"Thanks Daisy." Casey smiles

Casey ran to her friends and shouts "Hey you guys!"

"Casey!" Misty and Tracey said.

"Guys, I heard Ash was in Pallet a few days ago. He asked about you, Tracey." Casey told Tracey

"Aw man, the day I'm not in Pallet Town." Tracey groans apologetic.

"Yeah, but Professor Oak said you were in Cerulean City." Casey added

"I-is Ash still in Pallet?" Misty asks

"Nope, he went to the Kalos region quickly after." Casey replies

"It wouldn't hurt him to visit." Misty scoffs

Misty, Tracey, and Casey watched the water pokemon swim around

"Misty, may I check out your water pokemon?" Casey asks

"Sure Casey." Misty smiles she throws her pokeballs smiling.

Staryu, Goldeen, Psyduck all came out

"I got mine!" Tracey spun and threw his pokeballs into the pool.

Maril popped out and started jumping out.

Misty kissed her Pokeball and threw it and Corsela jumped out.

Casey smiled and threw her pokeball with power. Bayleef jumped out enthusiastically.

Misty winked and threw out Starmi.

All the water pokemon, and bayleef were so happy, jumping around and socializing.

Misty put on some dance music for them. She also released Garydose for the party!

Tracey quickly grabbed his sketchbook. "This is perfect seeing them all happy!" He drew them as fast as he could

Misty sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Casey laid down next to her admiring Misty's pokemon. "So guys, how's it going?" Casey asks them

"It's going awesome! I love Pallet town and Cerulean city!" Tracey says. Misty chuckles. "Tracey is in both those cities like everyday. And I'm doing great here at the gym. But.." Misty sighs

"What's wrong, Misty?" Casey asks.

"I feel like I need to do something in my life. I am basically like my sister's maid. I have to do everything for them. I want to be a water Pokemon master, and it's not going anywhere." Misty begins

"What are you saying?" Tracey asks

"I wanna be like Casey. On a journey. Guys..I'm thinking about competing for the Indigo league to build up a reputation." Misty continues.

"Wow! That's a great idea! But are you up to it?" Casey asks

"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. A really good friend once told me." Misty's eyes sparkles looking up to the sky. "So you're going to begin a journey?" Tracey asks.

"Yes. And I was wondering if you two could come. Arm and arm we can win this fight. It's my destiny to become a water pokemon master!" Misty finishes.

Tracey stands next to Misty. "I'm in Misty!" He smiles.

"I'm in too!" Casey stood side by side to Misty

"Hold on." Daisy, Violet, and Lily stopped her.

"Girls, I made a promise that I'd be a pokemon water trainer and that's what I'm going to do." Misty argues

Violet smirks. "Then I guess you might want your very first badge."

Misty stammers. "I can do it?"

"Well...you need to battle us. You can't go without a badge." Lily scoffs.

"I'll battle ya." Daisy says

"Then let's go." Misty grunts

Well this is an interesting story! I hope you guys will like it :)


	2. Cerulean City Dreams!

"Okay, Misty who do you choose." Daisy said tossing her ball up and down her hand.

Misty threw her first choice. "Corsola!" She smiles.

"Nice choice, but don't think I'll go easy on ya just cause you're my little runt sister. Goldeen! I choose you!"

Tracey was the referee. "The battle between Daisy and Misty begins. Now!"

"Goldeen! Horn drill!" Daisy shouted. Goldeen rushed and hit Corsola as hard as he could. Corsola bumped into the edge of the pool.

"Daisy had the first advantage." Casey whined

"Very nice big sis, but..CORSOLA RECOVERY!"

Corsola used recovery and was immediately back up on it's feet.

"Nice..but not good enough. Goldeen! Use tail whip!" Daisy commanded.

Goldeen shot straight up from the pool and tail whipped Cosola as hard as it could.

"Great job Goldeen, now finish it up with an ice attack!" Daisy yelled

"Misty! Be careful!" Casey shouted out

"Corsola! Use mirror coat!" Misty commanded.

Corsola stood up and gave it it's best. The mirror coat was super effective! Goldeen was down.

"The winner of this round is Misty!" Tracey announced.

"Alright! Great job Corsola! Return!" Misty enthusiastically bounced.

"Guess you were lucky, but not this time! Seaking, I choose you!"

Seaking! "Alright give it your best Corsola!" Misty said.

"Seaking! Use agility!" Daisy commanded.

Seaking swam across the pool causing confusion for Corsola.

"Alright! Now tackle attack!" Daisy shouted.

Seaking went hard, and knocked Corsola down.

"Corsola is unable to battle!" Tracey said.

Misty sighed. "I guess you were lucky this time. But you're going down." She smiled. "Staryu! Go!"

However, Psyduck popped out.

"PSYDUCK CAN'T YOU STAY IN YOUR BALL?" Misty said angrily.

"Psy?" Psyduck and cocked his head to Misty.

"Seaking, horn drill right into the head of that yellow thing." Daisy laughed.

Misty chuckled. "Why is Misty laughing?" Casey asked. "You'll see." Tracey smiled.

Seaking knocked into Psyduck's head that his headache started building up. "Psyduck use confusion!" Misty yells.

Suddenly, Psyducks eyes glowed blue and lifted Seaking up. Seaking was so confused that it just directly fainted.

"Seaking is unable to battle! Misty is the winner of this round and this match!" Tracey smiled

"Yea! Alright! Thank you Psyduck!" Misty hugged her Pokemon.

Misty, Tracey, Casey, and The Three Sensational Sisters are in front of the gym at sunset.

"Well Misty, you earned this." Daisy smiled and handed over the badge.

"And we couldn't thank you enough. You had to give up your journey to help us out, and you sure did." Lily smiled.

"Be safe out there little sister, and good luck for the indigo league. I remember when it was just you and Ash and Brock, and you two were rooting Ash on for this league." Violet says

Misty looks up to the beautiful sunset. "Wherever Ash is, I know he'll be proud of me." Misty says.

"I Misty, will be where I want!" She says waving her badge to the sky. "A water pokemon master!" She winked.

"Remember when we had to make those badges!" Tracey laughed.

"Well..good luck Misty." The three sisters hugged her goodbye.

"Bye!" They all waved to each other. Walking into the sunset.

And so, Misty finally got her first badge. Can she make it to the top? Will she be the very best? The sunset will now lead them where ever..

To Be continued.


	3. The Whereabouts of Pallet Town!

**Previously, Misty Cerulean City Gym Leader has decided to become a Water Pokemon Master. She decided she needed to build up her reputation. With her two friends, Casey and Tracey she decided to start. Misty has battled her older sister Daisy in which at the end Psyduck popped out of nowhere! Luckily his confusion at the end saved her for the battle! As Misty, Tracey and Casey went off, they decided to visit Professor Oak in Pallet Town! They stepped foot into a new adventure!**

**Misty: The Whereabouts of Pallet Town!**

_Misty, Tracey, and Casey began walking on the way. _

"Ugh, I am so tired!" Casey complained.

"We're almost there. Don't worry." Tracey said leading the way.

"When is almost?" Casey mumbled.

_Welcome to Pallet Town. _

A sign read.

"Misty?" Someone called out. It was Gary! "Gary? What are you doing with a labcoat?" Misty asks confused.

"Wow. I haven't seen you in forever! I decided to follow my grandfather's foot steps. What are you doing here, in Pallet?" Gary asks.

"I'm here to see your grandfather." Misty replies

"Oh, gramps is in the lab. annnnd I was supposed to call you, Tracey. Grandpa was asking about you." Gary continued

"Oh right! Thanks Gary." Tracey says

"Smell yeah later losers." Gary laughs.

The trio walks into Professor Oak's lab.

"Professor?" Tracey calls out.

"Tracey! It's about time you were here, I began to worry. Oh, Misty?" Oak lost his attention to Tracey. "What brings you here? I'm sorry but Ash left a couple of days ago." Oak says apologetic.

"Oh no professor, I'm here to see you!" Misty chuckles

"Ohhh. Well hello there!" Professor greets. "What brings you here?" He asks. "I decided to build up my Water Pokemon Master reputation by becoming a pokemon trainer!" Misty says.

"I see." Oak nodds

"And I'm going to compete in the indigo plateau. I already received my cascade badge." Misty shows Professor Oak.

"Wow Misty! You already got your first badge! Remember how long it took Ash to even get a badge?" Professor Oak teased. "Well..true but I sort of had the advantage. Me and My sisters are the leaders of the gym anyways." She laughs

"True, but you're smart. You'll get through!" Oak says.

"I was wondering if I could recieve a pokedex from you, professor." Misty asks.

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner? Follow me!" Professor Oak went into his computer space. He pulled out a fresh pokedex and scanned Misty's information.

"There you go Misty!" Professor Oak handed her a PokeDex

She smiles "Thanks a lot!"

Casey's stomach started grumbling! "I'm so hungry!" She reminds them.

"Well then we better get going Professor. I'm going with Misty and Casey." Tracey says

"That's fine! Good luck on your journey!" Oak farewells them.

As they walked out Misty beings talking. "Hey guys, I think it be rude to drop in Pallet Town without saying hello to . Let's go and visit."

They nod and walk over to the Ketchum residence.

_Ding Dong_

"Misty!" hugs Misty. "Oh hello Tracey! And I'm not quite sure we met." pays close attention to Casey. "Oh hello! I'm an old friend of your son." She says

"Well, you three must be hungry! Come inside I can't eat dinner all by myself." invited the three inside.

The table was filled with roasted ham, rice balls, salad and basically all you can eat. "Well, eat!" Mrs. Ketchum winked.

"Oh boy! I'm going to munch this I'll down." Casey eagerly sat down.

" makes beautiful and tasty food!" Tracey eats.

"As always!" Misty chows down.

"So Misty, what brings you here?" asks

"She's starting her own journey!" Casey speaks for Misty.

"Just like my husband and son." Mrs. Ketchum claps.

"I felt that if I wanted to be a Pokemon Water Master I'd need to be all type master and face all leagues. Sitting here at the gym would not do anything." Misty explains

"I understand. I'm so proud!" went on.

"Where are we going next?" Casey asks the two.

"Pewter City. I'll be seeing Brock" Misty replies.

"I heard he's the gym's doctor now!" Tracey says.

"Yeah I heard that too." Misty agreed

"I only wish luck for you guys." Mrs. Ketchum wished.

Misty eyed Ash's old hat on the shelf. "Wow. Does Ash wear that old thing anymore?" Misty questions.

"Nope! It's safe here at home." answers.

"I remember he freaked when it was stolen." Misty laughs

"Yup, he's changed his hat a lot." added.

"Well I think we should head on." Tracey says.

"Thank you for the food!" Casey thanks

As they were at the door says goodbye. "Good luck Misty. I hope you reach your goals." She smiles.

"Thank you . Tell Ash I'm rooting for him in Kalos." Misty says.

"Will do. Bye!" Mrs. Ketchum waves.

They walk into the woods of Viridian City. Suddenly a caterpie appears.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Misty yells loud enough that pidgey's are scared that they fly away.


	4. Pewter City Nostalgia!

**Misty, Casey, and Tracey are currently in the Viridian Forest, where Misty seeks a Caterpie...not her favorite pokemon.**

**Misty: Pewter City Nostalgia!**

"SOMEONE GET THAT UGLY BUG AWAY FROM ME! ANYONE!" Misty sat next to a tree disgusted.

"Misty, you're being unbelievably rude to the poor thing." Tracey knelt down next to the Pokemon

"There, there..it's alright." Tracey strokes Caterpie's head.

Caterpie closed it's eyes softly. He was comforted my Tracey and crawled on Tracey's lap. "Aw..caterpie likes me!" Tracey smiles.

Caterpie snuggles softly to Tracey. "Please let's get out of here!" Misty grabs Tracey and Casey's hand and zoomed out of that forest. The three ran so fast that they hit the sign to Pewter City.

"Wow!" Casey looks at the view.

"This place is beautiful!" Tracey turns around the place.

"Exactly how I remember it!" Misty flashes back into her memory.

_"Hey Ash, are you sure it's OK if I go with you on your Pokémon journey?" Brock asks_

_"Sure I'm sure, the more the merrier. And it's good to have somebody to talk with." Ash replies_

_"Well what about that girl who keeps following you?" Brock asks again_

_"Don't forget about my bike Ash Ketchum! I'm gonna follow you till you pay me back." Misty yelled_

_"I know! Pikachu, let's try to lose her." Ash says to his pokemon_

_"Wait up Ash!"_ _Brock yelled "You won't get away!"_ _Misty chased on_

Misty's flashback ended and she smiled to herself. "Good times." She whisphered

"Well C'mon! I wanna see Brock again!" Casey ran down.

"Wait!" Tracey calls.

"Guys! You're forgetting me!" The three ran down to the city.

"Do you still remember where the gym is, Misty?" Tracey asks her.

"Yup! C'mon I'm eager to go!" Misty zoomed into the gym.

They faced the Pewter City Gym. Misty opens the Door. "Alright! My Name is Misty from the Cerulean City Gym and I'm here to battle you!" Misty blurts.

"Misty!" Brock ran and gave her a hug.

"Brock? I thought you're a doctor now." Misty says confused.

"Yeah, but I still am happy to battle you. Wait, why do you want to battle?" Brock asks

"I'm competing for the Indigo League!" Misty says

"Wow! I wonder what got you into it!" Brock is astonished.

"Well, should we battle for the boulder badge?"

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." Brock accepts her challenge

He presses the button and it turns all into rock.

"Geodude! I chose you!" Brock shouts

_Geodude!_

_"_I was hoping! Staryu! Go!" Misty calls out her Pokemon

_Hea!_

_"_Staryu! Use water gun!"

"Hea!" Staryu grunts and shoots water at Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge!" Geodude dodged the attack beautifully. "Great, now tackle attack!" Brock shouts out!

"Staryu! Dodge and use water gun again!" Misty commands

Staryu dodged and shot out the water bean as fast as it can. The waterbeam shot and got geodude unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" Brock's brother shouts.

"Geodude return!" Brock says.

"Okay Misty, you give me no choice. Steelix, go!"

Steelix sprung out. "Brock? When did you have a steelix?" Misty asks

"You weren't there when Onix evolved." Brock smiles.

"Staryu, tackle attack!" Staryu spun as fast as it can and attempted to hit steelix.

"Steelix! Use tail whip." Brock commanded.

"Staryu look out!" Misty yelled. Staryu brutally ended up on the floor. "Now Steelix, use earthquake!"

"ROAR!" Steelix used that heavy attack and got the floor shaking. "Staryu!" Misty shouts as staryu was gripping onto the floor. "Staryu! Water Gun!"

Staryu shot it's watergun as best as it could. Steelix was hit and it was super effective! Down Steelix went!

"Brock is unable to battle! Misty's Staryu wins!"

"Yay!" Casey, Misty, and Tracey cheered.

"You did a great job Steelix." Brock said to his pal. "Return."

**_Yet outside on another sunset in front of the Pewter City Gym._**

"Misty, that was a great battle!" Brock shook hands with her. "And now I present you, the boulder badge." He gives to her.

"Thank you so much Brock. That was a great battle." Misty smiles.

"It was really nice seeing you again. I really hope you win the league." Brock says

"Thanks Brock. I hope your Doctor career works well. I really missed you." Misty replies.

"I did too." Brock sighs

"Until next time?" Misty asks

"Until Next time." Brock reassures

**The three says their final goodbyes to an old good friend. And so, Misty finally won her Boulder Badge. What Badge is next?**


	5. Team Rocket's Rockin!

**Misty and her friends are walking down the trail to Vermilion city. Out in the sunshine, bright music, and...**

_Casey's stomach grumbles._

"Guys! Let's get something to eat!" Casey cried

**Misty: Team Rocket's Rockin'!**

"Hmm..I think I might have packed some snacks in here somewhere." Tracey sat down rummaging through his bag. "Here's an apple!" He waved.

Suddenly a wild squirtle appeared and stole Tracey's apple.

"Hey, you can't just steal that!" Tracey angrily says chasing the squirtle.

"Squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle laughed.

"Hey! Come back here!" Tracey was chasing the squirtle around in circles.

"How long will this go on?" Misty asks Casey.

Tracey jumped and tried catching Squirtle. Unfortunately squirtle ran and Tracey hit a tree.

_"Squirtle!"_ Another Squirtle appeared. He gave Tracey his apple back, but this wasn't just any Squirtle.

"That's Ash's squirtle!" Misty exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Casey asked.

"Because it's wearing those sunglasses!" She points at squirtle.

Squirtle ran to Misty and high fived it.

"How are you old friend!" Misty hugged Squirtle.

"Squirt Squirt!" He smiled. The rest of the Squirtle team walked over to Misty and Casey leaving Tracey slicing the apples for everyone.

"Wow Squirtle, I really missed you! I'm glad you and your friends are doing a great job keeping your city safe." Misty continues

Squirtle blushes. "Squirt Squirtle!"

Misty noticed Squirtles eyes sparkling for Ash. "I'm sorry squirtle, but me and Ash parted a really long time ago. I don't think you'll be able to see him. Don't worry, you will one day." Misty smiles

Squirtle nodd happily.

Suddenly out of nowhere a net trapped the squirtle squad.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Casey yelled

Suddenly two characters jumped out from the trees and to the ground.

"Prepare for trouble!" Cassidy spins

"And Make it Double" Butch yelled

"To infect the world with devestation'

"To blight all people with in our nation"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're team rocket circling through earth all day and night."

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight."

"Any team rocket will never know when to quit." Misty groans.

"Take that back, you!" Cassidy screamed.

"You better give them back!" Tracey yelled.

"Why should we?" Butch laughed.

"Corsola! I choose you!" Misty threw her pokeball out.

_"Corola!"_

_"_Uses tackle attack on Team Rocket!" Corsola hit Team Rocket as hard as it could.

"Butch! Do something!" Cassidy snapped.

"Hitmontop, I choose you!"

"Hitmontop!"

"Use Triple Kick!"

"Dodge it, corsola!

Hitmontop kicked the net open by accident and let all the squirtle loose.

"Okay Squirtle's! All together use water gun!" Misty points.

"Nooooo!" Cassidy and Butch yells

"SQUIRTTTTLLLLE!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIAAAAAAANNN!" They both speed off into the sky.

"Wow Misty! Looks like that was really easy getting rid of those two!" Casey congratulated Misty.

"It's team rocket, they're all just idiots." Misty laughed

Misty eyed her former friend. "You did a great job, Squirtle." She smiled

Squirtle winked at Misty.

"Cutie!" Casey said with the excitement.

Misty leaves Squirtle, and says her goodbyes and wishes squirtle luck. She, Tracey, and Casey travel to the nearest Pokemon Center

"Can I please have a nice meal?" Casey said on the way.

"I'm sure we will fill our stomachs as soon as we get there." Tracey reassures Casey

"Hello Nurse Joy!" Casey barged in.

"Hello there! Oh Misty! Remember me?" Nurse Joy asked

"Of course!" Misty smiled

"Can you heal our pokemon? Don't forget about Bayleef!" Casey asked

"Why not?" replied.

Nurse joy had Chansey prepare food for the three. They all stuffed down and really enjoyed it. "Oh man, these rice balls are delicious!" Casey exclaimed.

"I don't know about you two, but this ham is perfect!" Tracey munched down.

"You two really need to slow down. You might choke!" Misty snapped.

"So what brings you to Vermillion city again?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I want to continue my dream of being a Water Pokemon Master. I'm going to ask the gym leader for a battle!" Misty explained.

"Oh! You're competing for the indigo plateau?" Nurse Joy asked. "But why? It's all type."

"I want to build up my reputation, so everyone know's who I am. I'm planning to join the whirl cup again too. I have to win that one!" Misty answered.

"I think that's a great idea, but all you have are water type. What about when facing ice types or electric types?" Nurse Joy was concerned.

"I never realized that..." Misty trailed off.

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Casey gasped, they ran into the room where they keep pokemon

"Prepare for trouble!" Cassidy said.

"Make it double!" Butch came into the picture.

"Shutup! We already heard that, Botch!" Casey yelled.

"The name is BUTCH!" He angrily said.

"Look! They've taken some pokemon!" Nurse Joy yelled.

"Not all!" Tracey said

"This is a Deja Vu." Misty whispered, remembering the other team rocket in the same room.

"And, we're going to snatch all your precious Pokemon too." Butch snorted.

"Not with out a fight! Staryu, Go!" Misty said.

Of course, psyduck popped out,

"Psy?"

"PSYDUCK! Ugh, alright! Go!" Misty grunted.

"Maril, you could help come one out." Tracey ordered.

"Bayleef! I choose you!" Casey shouted.

All three pokemon stood gaurd.

"Oh yeah? Raticate tail whip!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Maril!" Maril yelled in pain.

"Alright Bayleef show them what you got! Vine whip!" Casey commanded.

"Rattttticaaate!" said the pokemon whipped by the awfully stinging vines.

"Primeape! I chose you!" Butch got primeape out "use scratch attack on that yellow monster!"

_Primape! _Primeape sracthed psyduck. It's headache grew.

"Alright psyduck go now, confusion!" Misty shouted.

"Psyyyyyyyyduck!" Psyduck with all it's might smashed primeape with it's confusion and off it went.

"Alright Bayleef finish em off with a razor attack!" Casey finished off with her pokemon

Baaaayyyyleef! Bayleef whipped them all with it's sharp blade like leaves. "Now Maril, use water gun!" Tracey finished Team Rocket off.

"AHHHHHH! WE'RE BLASTING OFF TWICE IN ONE DAY!" Butch and Cassidy said sent out to the sky.

_"_Thank you for helping Nurse Joy out." Officer Jenny smiled "I hope we won't have to see those people again."

"Aw, anytime!" Casey replied.

"We're glad to help!" Misty said.

They said their good byes and walked out to the gym.

"Tracey what are you drawing?" Casey asked.

"Uh..uh..it's nothing!" Tracey blushed.

"Uh uh its nothing!" Casey imitated. "C'mon let me see!" She tried snatching the notebook.

"Give me it!" Tracey fought.

The notebook fell and Misty picked it up and it was Officer Jenny.

"So, you like drawing _only _Pokemon?" Misty said and her and Casey ran away.

"Hey! Give that back I need it!" Tracey blushed

"Sure you do trace" Casey laughed.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Vermillion City Battle

**Previously, Cerulean City former gym leader Misty has embarked a new journey with two friends Casey and Tracey Sketchit. Along the path to Vermillion City, Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket followed them along the way to cause trouble. Luckily, Misty and her techniques along with Tracey and Casey has found ways to defeat them, sending them off to the sky. Now Misty is on her way to earn her next badge**

**Misty: Vermillion City Battle!**

"Okay guys..I know this guy!" Misty said walking backwards to the trail in front of Casey and Tracey. "That's great Misty, but aren't you aware you might hit a tree or something?" Casey asked.

"Well..that's why you two are here. Besides Casey, how many badges do you have?" Misty was concerned. She knew Casey was working her way to the indigo league too. "I just need to get the leaf badge." Casey said.

_"_We just passed Viridian City though." Tracey stated. "Well, I need to get the leaf badge too. We'll just go on the way back. Right now we need to go to that gym." Misty said. "I remember he had electric pokemon, Misty." Casey added. "And all you have are water Pokemon." Tracey reminded her. "I have corsola, and it's rock type." Misty looked back. "You can use my pokemon, I have an electric type!" Casey.

"Yeah great idea, Casey!" Misty nods. "Misty, you do realize you're going to be needing other pokemon along the way.." Tracey interrupted. "What are you going to do if this happens again?" Casey asks.

"Well, I have a psychic type..and remember it's not only about the type..it's about experience too. I had these pokemon for ever. Plus I have my secret weapon..and that's gyradose." Misty grins.

"We just need to worry about getting that badge right now." Misty continues walking.

"The boss now wants us on that girl twerp's trail." Cassidy thwarted.

"She does have a trained gyradose..and a togepi." Butch said.

"I haven't seen her with Togepi, but if she still has it..probably evolved..and that's a big catch!" Cassidy gasped. "Well, they all have interesting and highly trained Pokemon. Pokemon with great experience is what the boss wants!" Butch eagerly said.

"Jesse and James may failed horribly catching those brat's pokemon, but we're not stupid like them." Cassidy winked. "But Cassidy, if they're stupid for letting them get away, how come that girl beat us before, alone and with those two other boys she was with. Wouldn't that make _us_ stupid too?" Butch asked. Cassidy punched Butch right at the head. "Well! At least we had their Pokemon and got away with our schemes longer than Jessie and James ever had!" Cassidy screeched.

"So, anyways Butch. First thing first. The twerp is going to have a gym battle and I know the perfect way to sabotage her _workout_" She snickered.

"Well, this is it guys. Vermillion Gym!" Tracey read out loud. "Let's walk in!" Misty walked in.

"Hello? Lt? I'm here for a gym battle!" Misty called out. "Gym Battle eh?" Lt Surge steps in. He glances at Misty. "Hey, I remember you!" He smiles. "Yeah, and this time I want a gym battle, sir." Misty asks.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Lt Surge joked. "Yes. A water pokemon master can master anything too!" Misty nods. "Well, I see you have new friends now." Lt. Surge looks at Tracey and Casey. "Oh this little girl, I remember you!" He pats Casey's head.

"Yes, and we're on our way to get all 8 badges." Casey butts in. "A battle you want then a battle you get!" Lt. Surge

Tracey and Casey sat next to the bleachers as Misty and Lt. Surge were on the other side. "The battle between Misty, and Lt. Surge for the thunder badge will begin now!" The referee shouted.

Misty stares at her pokeball. "Elekid! Go!" She threw out the ball. "An Elekid, huh?" Lt Surge stares. "Riachu, time to dance!" Lt. Surge called out. "RIIIIACHU!"

"Elekid! Start off with a..um.." Misty thought of attacks Ash would use with Pikachu. "Elekid! Use thunderbolt!" She yells. "Riachu! Dodge and then use iron tail!" Lt. Surge commanded his pokemon.

"ELEKID!" Elekid called out, who was thrown to the floor. "Now Riachu, use thunderbolt." Lt. Surge demands. "Quick, Elekid! Use swift!" Misty shouts. Elekid used swift and avoided the attack.

"Misty actually knows what she's doing with my pokemon." Casey observed. "Yeah, but that gym leader is really good." Tracey gasped.

"Now Elekid, use..agility!" Misty commanded. "Okay, use another thunderbolt!" Lt. Surge orders. However, since Misty used agility, Riachu wasn't fast enough to attack Elekid.

_Crash!_

_"_What's that?" Tracey asked.

"Prepare for trouble!"

" And Make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation." Cassidy calls out.

"To blight all people with int our nation." Butch announces.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love"

"To extend our wrath from the stars above."

"Cassidy."

"Butch."

"Team rocket circles through the earth."

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch finishes off.

"What, who are you guys?" Lt. Surge gasped.

"Apparently Jesse and James weren't enough for me, two more idiots are what I have to deal with." Misty sighs. "You better watch your mouth, little girl..because we're more trouble than you think." Cassidy screeches.

"And we want all your Pokemon!" Butch points at the four. "Not on my watch, Buff!" Casey yells back. "IT'S BUTCH I JUST SAID THAT IN MY OWN MOTTO." Butch rambles on.

Butch presses a button and catches Elekid, and Riachu. "Not my pokemon!" Casey cries. "You're not getting away with this!" Tracey yells. "Scyther, go!"

"Use quick attack and get those pokemon back!" Tracey orders it. His pokemon nods. "Oh no you don't! Granbull go!" Cassidy calls out. "Tackle that lame green excuse for a pokemon." Cassidy points. "This pokemon is better than you think it is!" Tracey taunts.

"Scyther look out!" Tracey shouts. Granbull took down Scyther. "Use double team!" Tracey quickly said. As Tracey was busy with Cassidy, Casey and Misty tried getting back the pokemon.

"Hey, I got an idea! Meganium! Go!" Casey unleashes it. "Use vine whip to break the claws." Casey nods. "You think you can get away with this?" Butch walks in front of Casey. "Staryu! Use water gun, and help!" Misty commands it. Meganium and Staryu worked together with it's pressurized water and whipped vines to break it open.

Finally the claw released open. "Riachu, Elekid are free!" Casey roots. "Now one the count of three, Misty." Lt. Surge said as Elekid and Riachu were set free.

"THUNDERBOLT EM!" Misty and Lt. Surge said together. This overload of electricity blasted of Cassidy, Butch, and their Pokemon into the sky

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Thank you so much, Misty!" Lt Surge thanked her. "Now, shall we finish this battle?" Misty asks. "Let's do this." Lt. Surge nods.

"Okay so let's start where we left off. Quick Riachu, use iron tail!" Lt. Surge exclaims. "Elekid, use discharge!" Misty says and takes down Riachu. "Get back up Riachu! Use agility!" Lt. Surge yells.

"Elekid be carful!" Misty warns it. "Now, Riachu! Thunderbolt it!" Lt. Surge tops it off. Elekid is getting weak. "I'll just use corsola..." Misty thought to herself. "Go!" Misty says. However, Psyduck appears.

"Psyduck! Get back in your ball!" Misty blushes with embarrassment. "Psy?" he turns to Misty. "Riachu, thunder punch!" Lt. Surge points. "Oh no psyduck is barbecued!" Misty groans.

"Tackle!" Lt. Surge says. Suddenly Psyduck's eyes turned blue. _Great, perfect time! _Misty excited opens her mouth. "Now psyduck! Confusion!" She orders it. Psyduck brought Riachu up from it's feet and smacked it to the floor.

Riachu couldn't get up. "C'mon Riachu..get up!" Lt. Surge pleads. It was too late.

"Wow Misty..I've never seen anyone like you. You sure have potential." Lt. Surge praises her. "Thank you, but I don't usually pick Psyduck..he can't even swim for a water type." She turns to him.

"Psy?" Psyduck stares. Misty chuckles. "Return." she lookes at her ball. "Thank you." She smiles. "I present you the thunder badge!" Lt. Surge hands her. Misty takes it with excitement. "Yes, a thunder badge!" She smiles.

"You two good luck on the league!" He says to Casey and Misty. "And nice meeting you." He turns to Tracey. "You too!" Tracey nods.

The three says goodbye to Lt. Surge and are off to their next gym. Will Misty be able to get that badge?


	7. Misty Catches a Pokémon!

**As we left off, Misty, Casey, and Tracey were able to make it to Vermillion City. This is where Misty was able to compete for the thunderbadge. With Casey's help too, Misty went on a hard battle with Lt. Surge. Until Team Rocket interrupted their battle. At the end, Misty and Lt. Surge were able to continue where she won the Thunderbadge. Now, Misty is on the road lurking for her next badge.**

**Misty Catches a Pokemon!**

**"**This is great guys! I already have three badges!" Misty chants. "That's great Misty! Now we need to get you 5 more!" Tracey cheers.

"Are you guys honestly in a rush to get the latest badge?" Casey took deep breaths. "Not really, if you're tired...we can sit." Misty says. "We should stop at the pokemon center. We need to heal our pokemon." Tracey says. "Right." Casey and Misty nods.

Misty, Casey, and Tracey walked to the nearest pokemon center. "Hi, nurse joy it's me!" Misty announces. "Hi, Misty!" Nurse joy greets her. "Can you heal my pokemon?" Misty asks.

"Of course. Misty I have a letter for you." Nurse Joy says. "Really?" Misty opens it. "Well, who's it from?" Tracey asks. "Brock!" Misty opened the letter.

_Dear Misty,_

_I'm assuming you are around leaving Vermillion City. I also assume you won the thunder badge. Congratulations. I hope you can get your next badges. I'm sure you'll go through faster, considering the fact that you and I accompanied Ash when he was getting his badges. Wow, can't you believe it's been that long? I need to give you some advice. If I were you I'd catch different types of pokemon. You don't have to carry them with you but just bring it with you for the Indigo League._

_Good luck,_

_Brock._

Misty smiled and folded the paper. "I have motivation to catch more pokemon. I say we go catch some right now!" Misty chants. "Now? I want to sleep Misty." Casey whines.

"Fine. First thing in the morning we will catch a different type though!" Misty says.

Tracey set his sleeping bag. "So, Misty..If you're going to your next gym that would be in Celadon City. That's where you want to go?"

"Yeah, I remember Erica." Misty says. "I hope I can beat her, but she has all grass types...that means...I need a bug type." Misty sighs. "Well are you going to catch one?" Tracey asks.

Misty gasps. "Ew, not in a million years!" She shivers. "Hey keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Casey snapped. "Casey is your policy a full on eat and sleep?" Misty laughs.

She doesn't answer. "So Misty, then how do you plan on beating her?" Tracey whispers. "I'll find a way.." Misty thinks. Right now we needs to try to sleep." She replies. "Yes we should. Good night!" Tracey whispers. "You too." Misty drifts off to sleep.

"Time to wake up!" Casey cheered. "Misty you need to catch that pokemon!" Casey chants. "Ohh, what time is it?" Tracey wakes up rubbing his eyes. "It's 4 am!" Casey paces up and down. "What?! 4 am?! Casey, what has gotten into you?" Misty gasps.

"C'mon, those pokemon aren't catching themselves!" Casey says.

Misty, and Tracey got up to follow Casey into the forest. "Hmmm, there's got to be a pokemon here somewhere.." Misty searches. "How about this one?" Tracey looks. "Wow, what is that?" Misty looks at the Pokemon.

"MISTY, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS?!" Casey gasps. Misty and Tracey scratches their chin. They've never seen it before. "It looks perfect! I should sketch it!" Tracey eagerly takes out his notebook.

"It's a torchic! They belong to the Hoenn region. It's really weird that it's here in Kanto though." Casey examines it. "Then, it's better than a bug type. Politode! Let's go!" Misty threw her pokeball.

"Politode, use bubblebeam!" Misty commands it. Torchic became alarmed and used ember. "Ember?" Tracey drew Torchic initiating it's attack. "Politode, now use water gun!" Misty ordered it.

It weakened Torchic. "Now's my chance! Pokeball, go!" Misty threw the ball hoping to catch Torchic. Torchic went inside the ball with it shaking. Misty concentrated on the ball. "C'mon.." Misty clenched her fist.

Tracey also stared at the ball, and Casey clenched on Tracey's arms also hoping Misty would catch it.

It was caught. Misty began to smile enormously. "I CAUGHT A FIRE TYPE!" She posed. "Congratulations, Misty!" Casey smiled. "Yes!" Tracey gasps. "Torchic, come one out!" Misty summoned it.

"Hey there buddy." Misty kneeled down to the scared Pokemon. "Don't worry, I don't bite." She gently strokes the top of Torchic's head. Torchic became calm and took immediate liking to Misty.

"Wow Misty, you handled Torchic really well." Casey acknowledged Misty. "Well, I used to mother Togepi." Misty trails off with sadness. Misty remembers Togepi and has a mini flashback. "I miss togepi." She sighed, tearing up.

"Misty, don't be sad." Casey pats her on the back. "Yeah, It's alright.." Tracey didn't know what to say. The two didn't understand the bond Misty and Togepi had and didn't know what to say. "It's fine. I'm sure togepi-er togetic is really proud of me." Misty smiles.

"Torchic. Welcome to the crew." Misty says. Torchic smiled, he already is happy to be with the three.


End file.
